


to nobody but himself

by formlk



Series: all the beautiful answer [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, I'm impulse driven, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlk/pseuds/formlk
Summary: Minhyuk watches as Jooheon waits in front of the altar.





	to nobody but himself

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after reading a friend's WIP.

 

_To nobody but himself,_

 

Minhyuk doesn’t remember when he and Jooheon became friends. It felt as if they had always been together from the get-go; meeting as kids, later growing up into adults. He doesn’t recall the in-betweens, but that’s not a surprise. It’s been so long, the memories just faded - drifted away like dust, and it almost feels out of place just thinking about it.

 

He never thought he’d be around to attend his special day, though. Minhyuk thinks that if the Jooheon now were to tell his past self he’s getting married before reaching the age of thirty, he would probably get scoffed at. Even so, seeing Jooheon all groomed up in a fancy white suit with a smile - a _special_ smile reserved for his significant other - plastered on his face as he nervously waits in front of an altar, made Minhyuk feel a sense of nostalgia.

 

Albeit, he bites his lips to stop his thoughts from spiraling because he can’t get _too_ sentimental on a day that’s not his. It was invariably out of his grasps, the string of fate that slipped through his fingers when he had tried to reach for it. He laughs instead, it being the thing he does best, and descries the younger’s demeanor. Words probably can’t describe his array of emotions, and Minhyuk is truly so happy for him. He decided from the moment Jooheon broke the news, he is and will be.

 

_he writes a letter in his heart,_

 

Minhyuk’s not sure if he was waiting for Jooheon to look, but he did and their eyes meet, sending him relief. Jooheon can still see him, and he’s fine with just that.

 

“Calm down,” He mouths, but he felt as if he had to say more so he adds, “You look beautiful.”

 

He means it. 

 

He sees Jooheon exhale, shutting his lids for a moment to ease his nerves, but his ears turned red from the compliment and Minhyuk chuckles at the sight. Jooheon opens his eyes and they find his for the second time, and in that instance Minhyuk felt like crying. (He doesn’t, but if the tears were to really fall, then the first drop would come from his right eye.)

 

Jooheon might have noticed the way his eyes glinted differently, so he mouthed a “Thank you”, throwing him a thumbs up and a cheeky, blinding grin.

 

Minhyuk thinks he is, indeed beautiful - always was, always will be - as he grins back.

 

_without a to or a from,_

 

Minhyuk doesn’t remember when he and Jooheon became friends, but he remembers when he fell in love with him.

 

Maybe it’s a little too late to go into detail, but Minhyuk thinks he’s content. Because even if he wasn’t meant to walk towards him, he had been a part of his life.

 

And maybe - _maybe_ in another universe, Jooheon’s waiting for him, too.

 

_not destined to who._


End file.
